The present invention relates to a set of unique parallelepipedal cubes, capable of a hollow core construction. Each cube has six plates, the rear faces of which matingly interlock in a synergistic design for assembly. There are only two kinds of different plates used in the assembly of each cube. The exterior faces of the two plates are substantially similar in physical configuration and are rectangular, however the interior faces differ in the arrangement and number of tabs and slots used for the assembly of the cube. Six of the two plates, (three of each type), are used for the assembly of one cube. Additionally, the two plates may be formed as a single unit, (a plate pair) three identical plate pairs which still synergistically interlock for assembly to a cube. The design of the plates allow for injection molding of the two kinds of individual plates or of the plate pairs.
The rails are linear members bearing the same physical configuration as the exterior face of the plates on at least one of their surfaces. The rails may have more than five surfaces (as in the case of a triangular linear member), although the most common rail configuration has four sides and two ends (a rectangular linear member) and may or may not have sides of equal width. An “L” shapped rail is utilized for specific construction assemblies.
The exterior face design is such that all exterior faces matingly interlock for sliding engagement. In this manner the cubes are free to move about each other individually or in groupings, generally with three degrees of freedom. (I.E. movement is allowed in each of the X, Y and Z axis.) Similarly, a single cube or array of cubes may slidingly engage a rail.
The interlocking design on the backside of each face plate maximizes the amount of hollow interior space while providing for a rigid unibody design wherein the strength of the cell is a synergistic function of all six face plates. The ease of fabrication and plethora of applicable uses are some of this invention's stronger features.
When a multitude of cubes are assembled into an array, preferably cubic, there can be slab movement, row movement or solo cell movement.
Since the intended field of art for such an invention is personal gaming, this invention's design overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art in that it greatly simplifies the mass fabrication of the cubes as well as the ease of arranging a cube groupings about another cube or cube grouping. It also offers a level of difficulty and variety in hand puzzles that has heretofore not been seen.